A slider-type electronic communications device is composed of usually two, but sometimes more, segments that slide relative to each other via a sliding mechanism. Slider-type configurations allow the particular electronic communications device to provide full physical keyboards or keypads without sacrificing portability by retracting them into the device when these are not in use. Slider-type electronic communication devices, such as, for example, phones, personal digital assistants or other texting and email communication devices, generally are configured to have a first segment, referred to here as an upper segment, which is typically a display segment which houses a speaker used for audio/voice output and a display screen, and a second segment, referred to here as a lower segment, which provides a keypad or keyboard and slides out relative to the first segment for use. The two segments typically slide relative to each other via rail and track mechanism. In some such devices the upper portion is a cover and the lower portion is the user interface such as a keyboard or touch screen. In still other such devices such as slider-type cellular phones, the upper portion is a display screen and includes keys to dial the phone or the display screen itself is a touch screen displaying keys to dial the phone, and the lower portion is a keyboard such as a traditionally configures “qwerty” keyboard with keys representing numbers, letters and/or other symbols for typing text. Such devices can have various other configurations, with components such as those described above disposed in either the upper or lower portions of said devices. Some slider-type devices have the sliding mechanism configured to slide the device segments in a horizontal or side-to-side manner relative to the device's regular use position, while others have the sliding mechanism configured to slide the device segments in a vertical or up/down manner relative to the device's regular use position. Examples of slider phones include the SL55 phone made by Siemens, the LX260 phone made by LG and the T301G and A877 phones made by Samsung, among numerous other slider-type phones. Some slider phones utilize two-way slider mechanisms that provide unique functions depending on which direction the segments slide relative to eachother, such as the N85 phone made by Nokia. What is common to all such devices is a sliding mechanism that allows two or more segments or portions of the device to slide in relation to each other to reveal additional elements of the device. Such devices are typically carried or stored in the closed position, which refers to the position in which the portions of the device are positioned one on top of the other and the sliding mechanism is in a retracted state. When in use the portions can be slid relative to eachother via a sliding mechanism to a position in which the portions are not one on top of the other, so that the features or elements of the lower portion(s) can be utilized. For example, in slider-type phones, the upper portion typically has a display screen and keys to dial the phone and perform other functions, and the lower portion has a “qwerty” type keyboard for use in texting. The sliding mechanism allows the top portion to be moved by sliding to reveal the bottom keyboard portion.
The present invention is a display package for slider-type devices that packages the slider-type device with the sliding segments retained in the open position, i.e., in the position in which the sliding segments are slid away relative to eachother such that the sliding segments are not one on top of the other (such that the back surface of one segment blocks the front surface of the other segment from view) to reveal the front surface of the lower segment or otherwise revealing the front surface of each of the sliding segments.